YOUR WIFE
by puppyxlover
Summary: little 6 year old kagome and 7 year old inuyasha get into a fight and yell at each other that she will never be his wife and that she never wants to be his wife. kagome claims that she will marry sesshoumaru. hmm whos wife will she end up being?
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA X**_

CHAPTER 1

_HOUSE_

"Kagome play nice with Inuyasha while mommy talks to your teacher."

Kagome runs over to Inuyasha while her mother talks to the teacher.

"YASHA-CHAN lets play HOUSE!!"

"OK" Runs over to Kagome.

"Yasha-chan can be the baby and I'll be the mommy."

"Kagome why am I always the baby? I want to be the daddy this time." frown

"HMPH NO. You're the baby. Your smaller than me and look younger too! SOO you're the baby!!"

"AM NOT! hmph FINE Im never going to play house with you again! And you will never be my WIFE! hmph" Angry and upset Inuyasha walks away from Kagome.

"FINE! I don't want to play with you!" and I don't want to be your WIFE E-V-E-R anyway!"

Inuyasha makes a frown at Kagome.

"WELL NO ONE WANTS YOU AS A WIFE ANYWAY!"

Hearing this Kagome gets angry and yells back.

"NO I AM GOING TO BE A WIFE!"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOOO"

"IS NOTTT"

"IS TOOOOOOO! Im going to be Sess-ni's WIFE!" sticks tongue out

"HA! ASSS IFFF! MY BROTHER WOULDN'T DO THAT! BAAAAAAAA-KAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Inuyasha hits Kagome on the head and walks away. Kagome hurt and in disbelief starts to tear up.

"YASHA-CHAN BAAAAAA-KAAAAAAAAAAA! IM GOING TO TELL SESS-NI!!"

"Heh like he'd care…"

Then Kagome runs to her mom and leaves Inuyasha by himself.

"oh sweety whats wrong?"

"nothing mommy lets just go home" sniff sniff

"Inuyasha" a voice from behind calls him.

"MOMMY!" Inuyasha runs over to his mother excited.

"lets go home!" smile smile

"haha sure honey."

Inuyasha's mother and Kagome's mom talk after they greet each other. Inuyasha looks at Kagome and Kagome sticks her tongue out at him. Inuyasha gets angry and does the same.

"MOMMY!" Inuyasha tugs on his mothers pants "lets go home"

"oh. Ok honey." She looks over at Kagome and her mom. "well it was nice talking to you. Come over to play sometime Kagome."

Kagome's mom smiles "yeah, I'll give you a call. Bye Inuyasha"

Inuyasha's mother nods her head and smiles back. "Inuyasha say good bye."

"mumble good bye…."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**_

**CHAPTER 2**

_**FAR FAR AWAY**_

Kagome is over Inuyasha's house to sleep over because her parents needed to go visit family but couldn't take her along.

"Kagome be good and play nicely with Inuyasha." Her mom pats her head and gives her bags to Inuyasha's mother.

Kagome looks up at her mother. "Okay mommy. Bye." Kagome then runs over to inuyasha's mom and waves too her mom and dad.

"don't worry about her and have a safe trip."

"thank you. I'll leave her to you. Hope she doesn't cause any trouble. smile then ill be leaving you. Thanks again." Kagomes mom walks over to the car and waves goodbye one last time to kagome before she enters the car.

Kagome waves one last time till the car turns the corner and looks up at inuyasha's mom.

"now kagome lets go inside. smile Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru kagome chan is here to stay for the night. Play nicely okay?" inuyasha's mother pats kagome on the head and heads for the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha came out of the living room and greets kagome.

Inuyasha not to happy to see kagome after the little fight they had two days ago greets her half heartedly.

"hmph hi…."

Kagome looks and Inuyasha and frowns.

Sesshoumaru looks at Inuyasha and kagome then smirks. 'they must have gotten into another fight.'

"hi kagome smile"

Kagome gives Sesshoumaru a big smile and runs over to him. "SESS NI!!" sesshoumaru bends down to pick kagome up and kagome gives him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"hey there now haha. No hello for Inuyasha? No wait its y-a-s-h-a-chann. smile." Inuyasha gives a big hmph and turns his head. "haha did you guys fight again?"

Kagome frowns at Inuyasha again and turns to tell sesshoumaru what happened with a frown.

"Sess-ni, yasha-chan hit me because I said I wanted to be your wife and not his!"

Slightly interested sesshoumaru grins and asks kagome for the rest. "really?"

"YUP!!" smile

Inuyasha turns his head around to face kagome now and sticks his tongue at her.

Kagome ignores this and continues to tell sesshoumaru the fight.

"I told him im going to be your wife." She looks into his eyes as if demanding him to accept it.

"haha.. really?"

"yup! Im going to be sess-ni's wife!"

"haha ill consider it when your older kagome. But right now your still a little girl"

Inuyasha gives kagome a smirk as if I told you so and kagome sticks her tongue out at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru puts kagome down and heads back to his school work. "okay kagome sorry but play with Inuyasha. I have homework to finish." He pets her head and heads over to his room.

"hmm.. okay…" clearly disappointed kagome listens to sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha looks at kagome and runs to the television.

The phone rings and Inuyasha's mom picks up.

"hello- inu house… OH hi. Kagomes fine. Oh… really? That's horrible…. When? Well that's good… hmmm… okay… well ill take care of her till you get back… yeah… don't worry… yeah… okay. Bye then and good luck.

Inuyasha's mom hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath.

Kagome walks up to her wanting to talk to her mom if she was still on the phone.

"was that mommy?"

Inuyasha's mom looks down at kagome in surprise and smiles at her.

"yup. She said you might have to stay alittle longer. Is that okay kagome chan?"

Kagome thinks for alittle. "hmmm there coming back right?"

Inuyasha's mom gives her a big smile and pets her head.

"OBCOURSE!" smile

Kagome gives her a big smile. " kagome will be a good girl and wait!"

"good girl now its time for you and Inuyasha to sleep."

Kagome slept on inuyashas bed while Inuyasha slept on an extra mattress placed on the floor. They all fell asleep peacefully.

………..5 days later………

Kagome is starting to miss her parents and feels gloomy. Inuyasha's mom notices little kagomes unhappy face and sighs.

"whats wrong sweety?"

Kagome frowns and whines. "I want to go home… I want to see mommy and daddy…."

"awww sweety don't worry… there coming back. There just busy… now cheer up. Smile and ill take you to school and buy you ice cream later. And lets call your mommy too." smile

Kagome nods her head slowly and agrees. "okay."

Inuyasha's mom drops the two of them off at school and kisses them both on the forehead and tells them to have a great day.

Kagome starts to forget about her sadness during school hours until after school.

"yasha-chan lets wait for your mommy together outside."

"hmph. Fine."

Inuyasha follows kagome out to the front door. Inuyasha sees that kagome is not herself and feeling very gloomy so he decides to start a conversation.

"are you still mad at me kagome?"

"no yasha chan im not mad at you anymore."

"okay then smile. You look ugly like that."

Kagome makes a face at Inuyasha.

"why isn't your mommy and daddy picking you up already? Gosh."

Kagome looks down at the floor and starts to shrug and tear.

"….. I don't know… maybe cause kagome was being bad…."

Inuyasha sees that kagome is starting to tear and calls himself a baka. He stands there not knowing what to do.

"B-A-K-A! DON'T CRY! Im sure there going to come back."

"mmhh…. sniff sniff" kagome wipes her tears.

"Kagome--"

Kagome turns around sharply at the voice and smiles brightly for the whole day.

"MOMMY!" kagome runs over to her mom. Her mom picks her up and smiles.

"haha. Did you miss me?"

"YES! sniff sniff"

"oh did you cry?" wipes her tears

"I thought you and daddy didn't come cause I was being bad and got sad."

Kagome's mom smiles and kisses kagome on the head. "awww sweety never. Wait here with Inuyasha while I talk to your teacher."

Kagome smiles and Inuyasha turns to look at kagome.

"you don't look so ugly anymore."

Kagome smiles at Inuyasha.

"I told you. They were coming to get you."

Kagome brightens up and hugs Inuyasha.

"YOU WERE RIGHT YASHA-CHAN! Yasha-chan isn't a baka! YASHA-CHAN!" kagome so happy to see her mom again hugs Inuyasha one more time. Inuyasha turns red and pushes her away and kagome giggles.

"B-A-K-A"

Kagomes mom comes back outside.

"okay lets go kagome. Inuyasha ill drop you off today. I told your mom already. Come on."

Kagomes mom smiles at Inuyasha and holds his hand with one hand and kagomes with the other.

When they get to Inuyasha's house the two moms talk and say there goodbyes.

"BYE YASHA-CHAN!"

"bye B-A-K-A"


End file.
